The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited are admitted to be prior art.
Various types of connectors are used for forming connections between a wire and any manner of electronic or electrical component. These connectors are typically available as sockets, plugs, and shrouded headers in a vast range of sizes, pitches, and plating options. Traditionally, for two wires to be connected together, a user must strip the first and second wires, twist the two ends together, and then secure them to one other. This process can be tedious, inefficient, and undesirable. Furthermore, a wire-to-wire connection that may fall apart or short out unexpectedly could be hazardous or even deadly. Thus, a quick, efficient, and reliable means of connecting and disconnecting wires is needed.